


Stop staring at me!

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Psychological Drama, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Хокстон принижает Хьюстона. В один момент последнему это надоело.





	

Тот смотрит на него, словно бы выжигая клеймо на живой коже, и Хьюстону до горечи на языке хочется рявкнуть на этого мужика, точно дрянной щенок — на здорового волка — но понимает, что нет нужды. Он виноват просто потому, что взял чужое имя, чужую маску, и от этого холодно в венах, горле, от сего проходит дрожь по позвоночнику. Я ведь шкуру твою спас, выродок, — думал Хью, запивая почти что настоящую кость в горле очередной порцией алкоголя, — если бы не я, все сразу бы поняли, кто ты такой. Все бы знали. Тебе пришла бы крышка, и судили бы тебя не за проделки юности, но... за все. За все, что они сделали всей бандой. Старший брат ходил гордый, точно петух, получивший двор в свой расчет, чтоб ему. Так надо, — говорил он. Лучше бы заткнулся. Лучше бы молчал, оставил бы его самого за решеткой, куда он угодил однажды за какую-то мелкую проделку. Там и то проблем меньше. В разы.   
  
Хокстон смотрел на него, и Хью ощущал этот взгляд. Противный. Липкий. Обвиняющий, словно бы он — квинтэссенция всех смертных грехов, словно бы именно из-за него Хокс оказался в тюрьме, во всем том дерьме. На языке горечь. Брат игнорирует, говорит, что он должен разобраться сам, как настоящий мужчина. Велит, что Хьюстон не маленький, должен разобраться со всем сам. Хокстон же язвит, шипит, точно наглая змеюка, и Хьюстон не выдерживает — поворачивается, глядит прямо в глаза, и взгляд у него, пожалуй, слишком злой. Точно овечка в секунду накинула на себя волчью шкуру. Ладони тянутся к чужой рубашке, и бывший Хокстон хватает его за грудки, притягивая к себе, выдыхая алкогольным амбре прямо в лицо:   
  
\- Хватит. На меня. Смотреть.   
  
Хокстон не пугается, в нем нет даже толики страха или ужаса. Его губы — росчерк пера, и они растягиваются в усмешке:   
  
\- На тебя? Уволь, пацан. - Он щурится, в секунду выверенным движением освобождаясь от чужой хватки. - Я смотрю на себя. Ты же был некоторое время мной, не так ли? Вот сидел, думал, как тебя могли принять за меня. Они были слепыми, признай. Вы целых два года воровали исключительно у калек?   
  
Хьюстон вздыхал отчаянно, но не мог прервать это, потому что ублюдок прав, в какой-то мере он всегда прав. Сукин сын.   
  
\- Мы два года пытались удержаться на плаву, дабы после вытащить тебя.   
  
\- Да неужели? - он смеется, и в его смехе злоба, обида.   
  
Хьюстон сжимал кулаки. Ему хотелось ударить, но он знал — кулак не успеет долететь до лица, как он уже будет на полу. Алкоголь ударил в голову, да и даже в трезвом состоянии врезать Хоксу — задача не из лёгких. Слишком прыткий. Слишком змей.   
  
\- Скажи, что они сделали бы, узнай, что ты из PayDay?   
  
Хокстон ухмыляется, и Хьюстон цепляется взглядом за шрам.   
  
\- Они знали. - Простой, очевидный ответ. Хьюстону хотелось провалиться под землю. - Но не имели доказательств.   
  
Хокстон уходит, хлопнув дверью. Хьюстону впервые думается, что лучше бы тот на него смотрел, словно бы выжигая клеймо. Алкоголь драл глотку и, хмурясь, он думал, что раз те знали, то явно пытались выдавить признание. Возможно, спрашивали, кто на самом деле Даллас, Вулф, Чейнс. Интересовались, подкрепляя свои вопросы ударами, выжиганием по свежей плоти... дьявол.   
  
Лучше бы молчал — честная мысль, и бывший Хокстон запивает её порцией бренди.   
_Лучше бы молчал._


End file.
